moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashwalker Burning - 12/1
The Ashwalker Burning of December 1st was a Burning of Erah'mol Stonescream and Vend'ii of the Revantusk. It was hosted by Naharak Hawktotem and the two Sparks were sponsored by Kizuda Darkwolf. It is a notable Burning as it also coincided with passing of the Month of Fasting and the subsequent feast. It was also observed by members of the Lohn'rogahn, particularly Skolgrim and Horkugal. Transcript Naharak: The slow steady beat of the drum sounded for the Ashwalkers to come out from their dwellings. Though the Warband was small, its conglomerate of races was race and showed itself for its allies tonight. Tauren, Trolls, Ogres, Orcs, Yaungol, Taunka, even a Gnoll… all showed themselves for the Burning. Naharak: They gathered around the circle that had been prepared for the night. The kindling, tinder, and fuel had all been gathered and placed deliberately; the width of the outline of the circle just barely a few feet. Inside was enough from for four people to sit shoulder-to-shoulder. Naharak: Naharak waited for those gathered to take their places of observation before he spoke. His face, arms, and torso were covered in ashen warpaints. When he spoke, the Warband laid silent. “Vend’ii of the Revantusk, Erah’mol Stonescream -- step forward.” Erahmol: Erah'mol gulped noticably, before stepping forward. Naharak: As they stepped forward, Naharak held his hands aloft. “Tonight we honor those who were proved before us and died fighting for their allegiance to the Horde,” he began. “Theses two Sparks shall strip themselves bare, becoming vulnerable to the Sibling Spirits. They shall step into the middle… and we shall light them aflame.” He looked at both of them. “Lay yourselves bare and throw your clothing into the fire.” Vendii: Vend'ii looks down at her robes and with a simple shrug began to strip as if there was no one around. Gathering up her robes she shook her head before tossing them into the flames. Erahmol: Erah'mol widened her eyes at the request, lips parting just slightly - as if something had bubbled up to them, but then decided against it. Taking a deep breath, she went to take off her gauntlets. She looked them over, before tossing them to the bonfire. She then slowly and reluctantly pulled off her robe, revealing her bare body - far more scars than anyone would have guessed of the young orc covering her flesh. With another deep breath she bundled up her robes, before throwing them also into the fire. Naharak: Naharak held out two skins of water, both extremely cold. He motioned for them to take their place as the several members of the warband, also dressed with little but their shamanistic robes and ashen warpaints, began to light the fire. As the two took their place in the middle of the circle, the flames were already high and the circle completely on fire. Erahmol: Erah'mol took the waterskin, nodding. She then took her place in the middle of the circle. Vendii: Vend'ii took the waterskin and moved to the designated spot and seated herself before reaching over to gently pat the Orcs arm in comfort. Naharak: “Honored guests, fellow Cinderborn, if you have items which you have to honor these Sparks… place them into the fire now.” Naharak himself stood, holding aloft an oak branch and a totem which was inscribed with Warsong runes. “With this oak branch and totem, I place them into the fire -- so that they too will burn away and become one with the Ash.” Erahmol: Erah'mol wasn't exactly the most thrilled about the whole ritual, and it showed with her nerves taking a large toll on her. She barely glanced at Vend'ii when the hand was placed on her arm, barely managing even a nod. She then closed her eyes, trying to take deep and measured breaths despite the smoke and burning of the fire. Kizuda: Kizuda untied a pair of eagle feathers from her quiver of arrows, approaching the fire and tossing them into the flames, saying, "May your spirits soar and become one with the Ash." She then stepped back away from the flames, eyes trained on the proceeding. Kejá: The Darkspear stood off to the side, her lips curled in a slight smile despite the weight of the ceremony going on. With a brief nod to the Warmaster, she stepped forward, laying down a sheath of grass from the village where she'd been raised. "With dis offering an' de blessings of de spirits, may you both become one with the Ash," she murmured, before stepping back once more. Naharak: “Every Spark must have a Sponsor to whom they have seen proven themselves. Huntmaster, come forth.” Kizuda: Kizuda nodded, walking forward once more until she stood before the Warmaster. Naharak: He bowed his head, stepping off to the side and allowing Kizuda to take over. Kizuda: Kizuda took up her place at the head of the proceedings, eyeing those with in the flames a moment before she began speaking, her voice carrying across the open clearing. Kizuda: “She came to us from the fading glory of the Warsong Clan, unsure of her place in the world. She came to us, wishing to prove to herself that her past is truly behind her. She came to us, unproven, untested, uncertain, and still she came.” Kizuda: “She sits here amongst the flames, bared before Brother Fire, ready to embrace her rebirth. She has stood with us in battle and trial. First, against the fabled Pawn’washte, a beast whose ferocity and agility were breathtaking to behold. Her heartbeat could be heard for miles, and still she stood with us, calling upon the elements to mend our wounds as we fought.” Kizuda: “She stood with us as the Warmaster fought the Grimtotem in Camp Aparaje. She stood with us as we bled, once more calling upon the elements. She stood with us, and we tasted of victory.” Kizuda: “She has proven her skill as a healer, as a shaman. She has proven herself worthy to truly become one of us, our honored sister.” Kizuda: “Brother Fire, take this one whose name is Erah’mol Stonescream. Give her to the Ash, so that she may rise and become born again from the Cinders.” Kizuda: Kizuda paused a moment, the clearing quiet except for the sound of the crackling flames before she continued, eyes now settling on on the troll within the fire. Kizuda: “She came to us from the realms of the east, the wooded lands of the Revantusk. She came to us following a vision granted by the spirits. She came to us, unproven, untested, and still she came.” Kizuda: “She sits here amongst the flames, bared before Brother Fire, ready to embrace her rebirth. She too has stood with us in battle and trial. She has stood with us against Pawn’washte, matching the mighty beast in ferocity and agility, her axes singing with the elements.” Kizuda: “She stood with us as the Warmaster fought the Grimtotem in Camp Aparaje. She stood with us as our enemies fell, the battlefield strewn with those who met her axes. She stood with us, and we tasted of victory.” Kizuda: “She was entrusted by the Warmaster with the honor of leadership. She leads us in our efforts to cleanse and safeguard the shrines of the Sibling Spirits. She has led us to the shrine of Brother Earth, and seen it cleansed of the fel taint that had blemished the land. She has led with honor and conviction, and she will lead us yet further.” Kizuda: “She has proven her skill as a warrior, as a shaman, as a leader. She has proven herself worthy to truly become one of us, our honored sister.” Kizuda: “Brother Fire, take this one whose name is Vend’ii, the Wolf of the Winds. Give her to the Ash, so that she may rise and become born again from the Cinders.” Naharak: In that moment, the flames suddenly combusted -- the rose to such great heights, a spectacular display of colors to show among the Warband. The Ashwalkers were silent -- in awe. Soon, however, they died down into nothingness… until only the cinders of the wood and items were completely gone. Naharak nodded to Kizuda. Erahmol: Her eyes were still closed, even as the voice came clear across the clearing telling of her exploits and trials. Deep calming breaths came from her, hand shaking as it clasped the waterskin. Yet slowly and surely, her nerves slowly eroded - and she found her calm steadily. She shook less, her eyes opening just slightly as the voices faded. Kizuda: Kizuda took a small breath, before continuing on. "Stand and walk the through the Cinders sisters, and stand before me." Erahmol: Slowly she stood, eyes opening fully. She turned around and walked through the remnant of the fire burned out, head held high as she stood before Kizuda. Vendii: Vend'ii stared into the glames for the duration of the speeches and ceremoney, seemingly lost in a daze. At the words she finally blinked and stood, walking over. Kizuda: Kizuda looked each of the pair in the eye before she concluded the ceremony, saying, "Brothers, sisters, friends, allies - before you stand the two newest Cinderborn: Vend’ii of the Reventusk and Erah’mol Stonescream. Brother Fire has spoken, they have been deemed worthy. They are reborn before us, born of Cinders!” Naharak: The members of the warband began to cheer for the two new Cinderborn -- even Naharak did. The drums beat loudly, signalling to all Stonetalon that the Ashwalkers had not faded -- that soon, their flames would lick the skies themselves. Naharak clapped his together as two Ashwalkers came with blankets to cover Vend’ii's and Erah’mol’s form. Erahmol: Erah'mol stood tall and resolute, accepting the blanket with a nod. She remained silent, though there was the slightest hint of a small smile on her lips as she heard the cheering. Vendii: Vend'ii took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before smiling. Naharak: “Friends and comrades, we have all gathered on this auspicious day, but it is not a day we take lightly; it is not with light hearts that we watched our friends becomes Cinderborn. The ritual is meant to show reverence for our past, that we may never forget the sins that have been made against us. Many of our comrades, many of our heroes, many of our kin have been killed, maimed, and slaughtered for the conquests of megalomaniacs.” Naharak paused for a breath. Naharak: “...But the Horde marches on. Our unity was fractured, but we are still tangled together surviving this long journey. We are those who survived and endured, whose flames were not snuffed out. But we must not forget those who perished for us to see another day. They have returned to the Ash so that our future might be a little bit brighter. And that is what we are resolved to do… to honor their sacrifice.” Naharak: “For one month, we have eaten not but bread and water, showing to them the discipline it requires for us to suffer and continue living. Now, with kodos and boars and drink we celebrate -- be merry, my friends, for soon we march forth to war.” Naharak: With his last word uttered, some Ashwalker members began to funnel their way toward the large went where food and drink was laid out to feast on. Burning12-1(1).jpg|Burning of Erah'mol and Vend'ii Burning12-1(2).jpg|The Sparks stand before the Warmaster, laid bare before the elements Burning12-1(3).jpg|The Sparks sit in the middle of the fire, becoming reborn Category:Burning Category:New Horde Category:Rituals Category:Ashwalkers